The False Rumours
by EkaSwede
Summary: A Beedrill tells a human what it thinks of the humans. It also tells a secret behind another Pokémon that he never had suspected in his entire life.[Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon… these are just ponderings by me

This is a fic I thought up when I thought back at the moments when I read OT stories which were played in the Kanto region. All these chases by the Beedrill in that darn forest of Viridian. After having studied very little on bees' behaviour, I decided to picture it in their mind. Personally, I dislike bees, wasps and such. But I am certain that at least bees don't attack you for no particular reason.

* * *

"**_The False Rumours"_**

Why do you always run away from us?

Even when you sight even one of us, you'd scream in panic as if we wanted to kill you.

But we really don't want that. Some of your species might have spread some rumours of us, that we always kill you in sight when you're in this forest. That we loathe your species with a great passion.

All those rumours are false.

Why would we kill you? Well, if you harm and kill many of us first, we would take the chance to avenge it. If you were posing a threat to our queen, you would never live to exit this forest. But none of your species has committed any of those crimes yet.

The main reason why we 'chase' you is that we're actually very fascinated by your species. Yes, we really are. You all look very different. Your skin is either very colourful, or sometimes it's more dull. We are curious beings, haven't any of your clueless species figured that out already?

And with curious, we mean _very_ curious. It has to do something with your colours. We want to see your different movements; you all look different, so why could you not be moving differently? We want to know how different you smell up close. Some of you smell really strange, and funny.

But why are you running away? We don't want to pose a threat for you, especially not when you haven't done anything wrong.

It's because of our looks, isn't it?

Well, I should have figured that. Why we look like this is because we have to defend ourselves or our queen's children from the predators of this forest. Those filthy rats that mostly stay on the plains sometimes sneak in. In the forest there are many birds that wait for the first opportunity to snag the queen's larvae when they venture on their own. We only _defend_ ourselves, we never attack anyone. And we especially don't attack anyone of your species, we are very aware that you can't defend yourselves on your own.

How would you feel if everybody (and thing) ran away from you when the sighted you? Wouldn't you feel left out?

But let me ask you something I, and most of my species, have been pondering on for too long.

Why are you underestimating us when you fear us?

You don't understand? Then let me tell you this little story then.

One time we spotted one of you who had a very similar skin colour that resembled our own colour very much. Most of us thought that you tried to blend in with us. To be one of us maybe.

Some of us, has sometimes been fantasizing about having a… a… what was it called again… ah, yes, a trainer. Anyway, they were very enlightened when they saw this type of you, thinking that that human would have wanted one of them

How wrong they were.

That… trainer… seemed to have this fear of us too. So we guessed he didn't want any of us. Respecting his skin colour, we chose not to bother him anymore, but we still followed him silently. We were very certain of that he was obviously looking for something, but it wasn't any of our larvae, as soon as he found any of those, he ran away from them.

But what infuriated us was when one had reported that he was just after a Caterpie. A mere, weak Caterpie! That is what makes us mad! But we don't 'attack' you for that, since 'attacking' you for a reason like that would only degrade us even further.

But why do you always prefer the Butterfree kind? We've heard you want strong Pokémon! We are stronger than those weak Butterfree! And most of us are faster too! We're superior to them! Why do you prefer them instead of us?

It's probably because they 'look less dangerous', isn't it? But let me tell you this, and believe my words, human, I've experienced this.

You think a Butterfree is harmless? In one way, you're right, but in another, you're wrong. You told me about trainers that have died mysteriously in this forest, have you ever checked what Pokémon they had? Did most of them had a Butterfree, which was released among other Pokémon that trainer possessed?

I saw you nod briefly, for once I felt that you were not scared of me and my kin, but of what I was telling.

Do you know exactly how a Butterfree kills its enemy? If its victim is not asleep, it uses their Sleeping Powder, and to minimize the pain afterwards – we can't kill our attackers painlessly – it uses their Stun Powder. Once paralyzed and asleep, it will finish you off with their Poison Powder, letting the poison kill you slowly, yet painlessly. In some cases, it might possess the ability to drain the human's life (as well as any Pokémon out there) and then it will do that instead.

Your sceptical gaze told me that you did not believe me fully. I don't really blame you, though, after all, who'd believe something with large stingers?

So you do believe me? Well that's nice to hear. I really appreciate that you've been here, listening to my… no, I meant my kin's story of what we think of you. I knew you were a lot different than your other members of your species. You never ran when you sighted us, you stood perfectly still, hoping that we would only take a brief look at you, and then fly away.

But that servant of yours… a strange resemblance of a cat… nah, that's not probably it. Your Abra has done a very nice job translating what I said to you, even though he looks like he needs a nap now.

Once again, human, my brethren and I are very thankful of the respect you've shown us today, by sitting down so I didn't have to look up too much when I talked to you. But I think it's best if you hurried to your civilization, so you could tell your fellow humans that those are false rumours about us. We'll be eternally thankful if you do this.

Your Abra had finished the translating, seemingly very tired. You got to your feet and prepared to leave. Before you left, you turned to us and bowed. It's not often we get such grateful gestures; we knew that you were a very honourable human.

I felt my pride swell when I saw you leaving. I could even feel my brethren's pride swell. All those rumours would turn out to be false, and we would be able to approach humans more freely. It really is an interesting species.

But somehow…

…I felt something was suddenly not right after a while…

* * *

_(Third Person POV)_

Jerry was on his way back from the Beedrill confrontation. After hearing all that, he felt very special. With the help of his Abra, he could try to stop those rumours of the Beedrill.

He had always been fascinated by them, but he had never heard any reports of them killing any human… so why did everyone fear them? They were actually very nice and hospitable, as long as he stayed as far from their nest that is. He had been told that their nest is very well hidden, and they mostly wanted to examine the humans even if they were far from it.

Jerry had a very strange connection to his Abra. Abra could send his thoughts into Jerry's head, and therefore he could understand him. At least when he was awake, now he was sleeping again. After that he had told the authorities the truth about Beedrill and Butterfree, he would return and catch his first Beedrill. After asking which one who'd want to follow, he had to be polite after all.

As Jerry walked the path, he thought about the 'truth' about Butterfree, and how they killed their victims. He shivered at that thought. Did they really kill them that way? It sounded logical in one way… grass Pokémon could as well be very dangerous then…

He thought he spotted something nearby. Was it a Butterfree? He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. What if a Butterfree had overheard the conversation? And was after him now?

He hastened up his pace, wanting to get out of the forest as soon as possible. He could feel sweating in anxiousness.

All of a sudden, a huge butterfly like Pokémon blocked his path. After hearing Beedrill's story about that kind of Pokémon, he jumped back in surprise.

The Butterfree approached slowly, it had an angry look in its big, red eyes. Jerry was almost certain of that his worst thought had come true. He immediately called Abra out of his pokéball. The psychic Pokémon appeared in front of Jerry, fully awake (he sensed that the situation was serious), ready to protect his trainer.

Butterfree charged quickly at the psychic Pokémon, ramming powerfully into him with its body. Abra was still weak and was knocked down instantly. Still conscious, yet too weak to get up.

Butterfree turned to Jerry. It said something to him that Abra weakly translated.

Jerry gasped in shock and horror.

Abra told him that this Butterfree _had_ overheard the conversation from afar, and was going to deal with him. Before he realized what the hostile insect meant, he inhaled sleep powder which the butterfly had emitted from its beautiful, yet deadly in this case, wings.

"_It's for everyone's best, human."_ That was the last of Abra's psychic words Jerry heard before he fell asleep.

The Abra watched weakly in horror when the butterfly sent powder of another colour at his trainer, and lastly yet another colour of powder, which Jerry inhaled while sleeping. Abra knew he was doomed, the Butterfree would repeat the same procedure to him in a matter of seconds.

Neither Abra nor Jerry…

…woke up again…


End file.
